highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pinkrain/Tinybug
❝ I wasn't myself? I dunno.. I guess I got a little too mad. I feel bad now.. but I still hope Drizzlestar comes back. He has to- I'm scared I might do.. stuff like that.. again. I am sorry, though. ❞ — Tinybug's thoughts on 'Blacknut' after the challenging of 'Drizzlestar, 4/20/18 '' Tinybug (better known as 'Incy' or 'Tiny') A small, blue and white patched tom with no tail and curly fur. Inhabiting SkyClan as a warrior with his adoptive family. 'Appearance' Heritage: Aegean x Manx (from his mother) x Turkish van''(from his father)'' Description: Tinybug is a curly furred, dark greyish blue tom with a milky white underbelly and paws, having numerous patches of sandy tabby coloured markings over his body, specifically his right leg, right side of his face and right hind paw. He has no tail, being a manx cat, not even a stub. His ears are flopped back and folded down, he also has very abnormal eye colours; those being the right, which is mixed of sky blues, and the left, which is purples. He has blunt teeth, as well as a snaggle-tooth. Statistics: :Strength: 4/10 Stamina: 5/10 Constitution: 7/10 Speed: 4/10 Agility: 5/10 Wit: 8/10 Overall Rating: 33/60 Palette: : = Fur (#3a3e4a, #ecedef, #d7c8b9, #a49482) : = Left eye (#c6dce7, #beb9dc, #a487dd) : = Right eye (##bed6e3, #5f9fbc, #357fa3) : = Inner Ears (#ababab) : = Nose (#d7c8b9) : = Tongue (#f4a8d0) : = Pawpads (#f4a8d0) Voice: 0:20 - Copper the hound Tinybug speaks with a very rough childish voice. Scent: Straw and cotton. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Well mannered -' tba * '''+ Kind -''' tba * '''± Overly soft -''' tba * '''± Persistent -''' tba * '''− Gullible -''' tba * '''− Small minded -''' tba '''Likes *moths *feathers *creating bird nests 'Dislikes' *heat *lightning and thunder *abrupt actions *being confused *loud noises 'Goals' *bond with his father(s) *have a family of his own 'Fears' *swimming *separation *skin irritation 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Cottonfur, Spiderstep, unnamed kits Age Range: 0-6 moons *Spiderstep, the Highrisers fuckboy/pimpman had a fling (another one) with a ShadowClan she-cat by the name of Cottonfur, three kits were born, but only one made it through birth (because Spider is a bad dad). Oh yeah he also walked right out the door after that. *The smallest of the kits (and the only alive one :/) was a curly furred, blueish grey and cream patched tom with a white underbelly, being named Tinykit. *Tinykit also has like 63540 siblings but they're scattered places cuz nya. *He gained the nickname Incy, and is very much used to it, he only allows close friends/family to call him by this however. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan, SkyClan Cats Involved: Cottonfur, Fleetrunner Age Range: 6-12 moons *After his kithood, Tinykit was promoted to Tinypaw. *His apprenticeship was confusing, he struggled during his learning, but was mentored by Fleetrunner. *His mother, Cottonfur also helped assist his mentor in training Tinypaw, teaching him the respects and manners which he uses to this day. *Tinypaw also shares stories of his father, which the other apprentices mocked him for since his dad dipped like most dads in 2018. But he liked talking about him anyway. *Nearing his Warrior ceremony, Tinypaw's mother, Cottonfur decided to take him to SkyClan, with his father. Banning him from returning to ShadowClan, which broke both of their hearts since Tinypaw was inseparable from his mother. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Spiderstep, Drizzlestar, SkyClan Age Range: 12-19 moons *Being taken in by SkyClan due to the abandonment of his mother, Tinypaw was promoted to a SkyClan warrior, his name being changed to Tinybug, for his bold personality but tiny figure, by Drizzlestar. *Tinybug has finally been given the opportunity to see his father, wonder what he thinks of him? *He discovers he has two dads, Ryewhisker being the adoptive one, and an adoptive sister, Leopardpaw. *After the challenging of Drizzlestar, Blacknut claims his spot as leader and Tinybug is fed up with him, confronting the tom and gaining a cut on his cheek and lost pride. He plans on doing something to stop it, without violence. *Tinybug passes away due to the attack of a large predatory bird. 'Relationships' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot rating(s)/Trust :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= ::Tinybug currently has no relations to any cat in ThunderClan |-|WindClan= :Tinybug currently has no relations to any cat in WindClan |-|ShadowClan= ::"I sure miss them, but it's okay, I'm happy where I am right now." ::Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot rating(s)/Trust :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Tinybug currently has no relations to any cat in RiverClan |-|SkyClan= ::"My new home." ---- ::Spiderstep/Senior warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"No matter where he's gone to, he'll come back for me sometime, he has to." :(Tinybug smiles, but you can tell he's got a hint of sadness in his eyes.) ::Ryewhisker/Medicine cat/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"first cat to welcome me to the clan, he's pa's mate!" :(The tomcat spreads a cheeky grin.) ::Leopardpaw/Medicine cat apprentice/Adoptive Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"Pa let her join the family, she isn't 'adopted' she's my sister. She's sweet as anything." ::Blacknut/Senior warrior, temporary leader/Unsure/⦁⦁⦁⦁/5% ::"There's things about him he most surely needs to fix. I don't know how I feel about him- I'm angry he took Drizzlestar's ranking and calling him awful things- but I also feel bad I tried to fight him. I'm so confused.. I don't know what to think of him." :I wasn't myself? I dunno.. I guess I got a little too mad. I feel bad now.. but I still hope Drizzlestar comes back. He has to- I'm scared I might do.. stuff like that.. again. I am sorry, though. |-|Outside the Clans= :Tinybug currently has no relations to any cat outside of the clans. 'Trivia' *Possesses heterochromia *Real ladies man™ *Nicknames: Incy, ??? *Formerly adopted by TikiApple *He dead oh no 'Quotes' ❝ You two are so weird. ❞ — Tinybug to Apricotpaw ❝ You.. should be ashamed. A leader leads with wisdom, strength and power. You have all of these, but you use them too much. You act like you are wise? You are, but you never stop to think, the families you break, the hearts you've stopped, you say you aren't a monster, but I'm not sorry to say you are one. You've hurt me, my family-- I want to stop you. I'm not strong enough. But I will devote my time into stopping your leadership. So I, Tinybug-- challenge you - not to become leader, but to bring back Drizzlestar and bring SkyClan back to it's glory. ❞ — Tinybug to Blacknut(star) after he challenged Drizzlestar and won 'Fanart' curl.png|By: Pinkrain __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts